hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphnes Kazakk
Kazakk is the Commander-in-Chief and eventual acting King of Hyrule from the Gerudo Wars through The Return of Sulkaris. Physical Characteristics Kazaak is a male Hylian with short black hair and green eyes. He tends to sport a short beard. Personality Kazaak is a courageous and deeply devout, if headstrong man deeply loyal to the Kingdom of Hyrule and the royal family, and harbors affection for Mahrala Zelda and her daughter Oraiya prior to the Gerudo Wars. He is the the superior officer and friend of Commander Akazoo Vapith during the Gerudo Wars , and is frequently seen exchanging banter and offering advice to the younger military man. As incumbent King, he projects a headstrong and impatient persona. Kazaak is a deeply spiritual individual to the point of intolerance, considering the Stalfos to be abominations and holding strong prejudices against the Gerudo. History First Golden Age Kazakk was born in Nal Ordona and spends his childhood in Ordona Province before joining the Hylian army and becoming a General. Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, when trade from Ordona Province suddenly stops, Kazakk accompanies Princess Mahrala Zelda III and General Akazoo to investigate the situation. There they discover the Gerudo and the Darknuts trying to take over the town. The Hylian army is able to work with the Ordonians to fend off the invaders. When Akazoo shows interest at the Stalfos who were raised from death earlier in the battle, Kazakk tries to dissuade him, considering the Stalfos to be evil abominations and undeath to be damnation. Immediately after the battle, Princess Zelda recalls the entire army to Hyrule Castle, having been warned that Agahnim has been abusing his authority by declaring war against the Gerudo. After driving Agahnim away, Zelda orders Kazakk, Akazoo and Rauru to fortify the city as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf prepare for an assault. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful for the Hylian defenders. After Zelda is defeated by Ganondorf in a duel, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. A year after the city's fall, Kazakk and Akazoo lead the imprisoned Hylian garrison to aid Impa in a revolt against Agahnim. When Agahnim is killed and the Darknuts driven back, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, the young daughter of Zelda III, is captured by Vaati and brought to Ontheon in a last ditch attempt to escape. Kazakk and Akazoo pursue Vaati into the Gerudo Desert. When the Hylians reach Ashinon, they find the locks to the city broken by the traitor Nabooru, allowing them to storm inside the city and capture Ganondorf and Twinrova. Kazakk decides to put them into custody until Princess Zelda could be freed and judge them. At Ontheon, Kazakk receives the aid of the Gorons of Darunia, who decides it's the time to pay his debt to Princess Nylin Zelda I who freed his people from slavery a century earlier. Kazakk wishes he had come to their aid two years past when Hyrule Castle was attacked by Ganondorf, but Darunia reminds Kazakk to be thankful that the Gorons decided to show up at all. During the battle, the Hylians and Gorons find unexpected reinforcement when Yaraxonal, the Sage of Spirits imprisoned by Vaati five millennia ago, is freed from underneath Ontheon. With the help of Yaraxonal, they defeat the Darknuts, opening a way into the Cathedral of Ontheon where Vaati hides. While Kazakk and Darunia hold the puppet Darknut king Zalunbar and his men at bay, Yaraxonal enters Vaati's chamber and makes short work of him. With the deaths of Vaati and Agahnim, the Gerudo Wars draw into a close. Second Golden Age Kazakk serves as Commander-in-Chief of the Hylian army for nearly thirty years afterwards. In 105 AG, he marries Princess Zelda IV, who gives birth to their daughter Princess Tetralyna Zelda V after a year. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, the traitor Akazoo unleashes a swarm of Gohma upon Hyrule, disgruntled of being denied marriage to Zelda and the glory he accomplished in the Gerudo Wars. Taking advantage of Kazakk's absence at Malkariko where the Princesses are on vacation, Akazoo is able to have the Gohma overwhelm the garrison and take Princess Zelda V prisoner. Upon the apparent deaths of his wife and daughter Kazakk becomes acting King of Hyrule. At Vigjaro when Kazakk's forces are outnumbered and demoralized, the mysterious knight Link leads the awakened army of the Order of the Wizzrobe from Vigjaro Cathedral to help defend the city and repel the Gohma. Kazakk demands to know their identity and purpose, but Link only reveals they're serving an authority even higher than the King of Hyrule himself. After the Gohma are repelled from the city, the Hylians capture Agitha, whom attempts to divert their attention by divulging that the traitor Akazoo has custody of Princess Zelda V and is attempting to barter her to Keatons. An emotional Kazakk, seizing on an attempt to save his daughter, departs to Vigjaro Glade to stop Akazoo, insisting that Link come with his forces. Trivia * Kazaak's armor and dialogue during the Hyrule Historia mission The Knight in Green are a reference to the Hylian King Harkinian from the games Link: Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon for the Philips CDi. Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Polearm